


to go into the most beautiful colors

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [14]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, more imas song titles, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: From these ancient times, our destination binds around us.Now, the lacquer crane crosses over even the spiral vortex of fantasy.The touch from your finger colors;A story continuing farther than time called love.Your picture scroll of love is filled with the most beautiful colors...//Surely, Eichi's colors are the most magnificent.//Enstars Ficember Day 14: T̶e̶a̶c̶h̶e̶r̶s̶/Battles





	to go into the most beautiful colors

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't understand this either
> 
> But this song is really keichicore

As far as Keito is concerned, he was meant to go into battle as a noble warrior long ago, fighting for Eichi's safety and prosperity.

 

Hell, even now, Keito would be willing to stain his hands with blood for Eichi's sake.

 

How, then, had they ended up on opposing sides, their war cries directed at each other, not for each other? Why are his closest comrades cursing Eichi's very existence when it's the one thing that he holds closest to his heart?

 

And what happened to stain Eichi's color from pure white to this vibrant mix of reds and blues and golds?

 

When they had first met, everything around Eichi was blanketed in  _ white _ , maybe with a bit of gold, like they were drifting in a cloud, and Eichi was some heavenly body that had come to visit.

 

He was ethereal, even though he was definitely at least a couple of centimeters shorter than Keito. His skin was always soft, but too delicate for Keito to actually want to touch him.

 

~

 

_ “Keito-kun,” he'd call, voice bright despite how dim everything was around them was, “Isn't it pretty outside?” _

 

_ Keito had glanced out the window, hand resting just a few centimeters from Eichi's own. “It looks the same as normal.” _

 

_ “But it's pretty compared to here, right? With all those colors and such.” _

 

_ “I guess so…” Keito replied, daring to let his fingers brush against Eichi's. “Hey, when we're older, let me take you outside to see all of those pretty colors, okay?” _

 

_ And Eichi laughed, and it was just enough for the blues of his eyes to seem to seep into his very being. _

 

~

 

As they had begun to play outside and explore life together, Eichi's colors must have morphed into something more colorful.

 

Pastels, he realized when he went to try and paint the way that Eichi made him feel.  

 

He was light and airy and pastel and just wonderful to be around. That same gold from before shined in the background, and Keito found himself admiring the way that Eichi seemed to sparkle against once dull scenery.

 

_ Magnificent,  _ he found himself thinking.

 

~

 

_ “Let's go, let's go, Keito! I wanna explore even further!” Eichi would chirp, hand held firmly in Keito's own. _

 

_ They were about seven years of age, and Eichi still came up just a few centimeters shorter than Keito, but Keito didn't ever mention it because he'd have liked to keep his legs, thanks. _

 

_ “No, I don't wanna get yelled at because of you.” _

 

_ But Eichi turns around to face him, with an ephemeral beauty that makes him almost diaphanous— _

 

_ “If I ask them not to, they won't, I promise.” _

 

_ —And like that, Keito can't help but take a step forward so that they can walk side-by-side again. _

 

_ “If you promise… then I guess we can go.” _

 

~

 

Once middle school started, Keito almost forgot the look of Eichi and how the light brush off hues used to make him feel.

 

Except for that hint of gold that always seemed to linger in the background of Eichi's presence, that Keito couldn't help but fall in love with.

 

It would be too bad if his parents decide he has to marry a girl when he gets older, especially when it was  _ Eichi _ he's in love with.

 

(But if she were to wear that gold that recalls the ethereality of his childhood friend, Keito thought he might be able to manage.)

 

Ah, he shouldn't have been thinking about that now, not when he had classes to attend so that he can prepare for high school.

 

Maybe - he decided, opening his class notebook - it would be a good day to force himself into Eichi's hospital room even though the two of them didn't talk like they used to, at least not anymore.

 

~

 

The walls of Yumenosaki became a canvas for Keito, who would always envision the colors of Eichi on them.

 

Eichi's new color wasn't pastel at all, but dark and muddy, and brandishing a crimson red cover.

 

Damnit, why was he still in love with him?

 

Why was he able to look at such hideously war-stained colors and not want to look away?

 

He wanted to take Eichi into his arms, to comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay. Like that, maybe he could bring back those soft pastels from their childhood, those colors that Eichi brandished when he was young and innocent and didn't care about things like bloodshed and victory.

 

~

 

_ “Is something the matter, Hasumi-kun? You've been staring at me for quite a while, and you look a bit displeased.” _

 

_ Of course Eichi had to notice, but Keito wasn't going to say anything either way. Nothing that he could say would be good enough for Eichi, any way. _

 

_ “Nothing, I'm fine,” he had replied. _

 

_ Eichi took the paperwork from Keito, forms for the  _ _ fine _ _ could possibly shape another war, but Keito tried not to think about that. Instead, he watched Eichi's retreating back side as he exited the student council room. _

 

_ He wasn't satisfied being so close to Eichi and not being able to see him laugh joyously, unable to smile at him or joke with him under any sort of pretense. _

 

_ 'I miss you,’ he thought briefly, before returning to his work. _

 

~

 

Those colors took a drastic change when their third year started. Since the new was formed, they've become vibrant, almost too bright for Keito.

 

They'll be exchanging warcries soon, like one final, great goodbye to the two of them from the past.

 

He can't lose, so he'll fight with everything he's got to protect the bond that he and his unit mates cultivated. Even if he has to push Eichi beyond his limits, to stain the ground with Eichi's blood, he'll go through with it.

 

That's what Eichi wants, after all, so just this once, it's okay. He'll turn his back on Eichi's illness just this once, if it makes Eichi happy.

 

The vibrant pinks and greens and oranges of Eichi are splendid, and make Keito want to hold him close and be enveloped by them.

 

Maybe, after this quarrel, they'll be able to do just that.

 

He can hear Eichi talking to Anzu over at a corner of the temple, in a soft voice that recalls those pastels from before, that reminds him that it's  _ Eichi  _ that he's going to face.

 

_ I'll march right up to him,  _ he decides,  _ right into those beautiful colors of his. _

 

Yes, surely, to go into Eichi's colors is to go into the most beautiful colors.


End file.
